A New World
by DuskUchiha
Summary: I was totally blanking on my other Supernatural story so I decided to write a kind of companion story. This the story of Emi from the moment her family is killed and her life changes. Rated M just in case.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural I do however own Emi. **

I blinked at the police officer in front of me until his words sunk in. My family, my whole family, was dead. My older sister, Aiden, would never tease me about my obsession over TV shows again. My little brother, Ace, would never annoy me with his Dragonball Z facts again. My dad would never play spades with me again. My mom would never watch movies with me again. My knees fell out from under me again and I felt the tears fall down my face.

I barely heard the police officers around me, just focusing on the pain I could feel in my chest. The pain felt like it was tearing through me. As someone helped me up and led me to a car I heard part of a conversation. The only words I processed were "foster home". My mind whirred as it tried to bury this information, save it for later when I could take more pain, if I could ever take more pain. But I clung to it. I'd heard about foster care, and the things I'd heard weren't pretty. Sure, there was a chance they were just rumors, but could I depend on that chance.

My head shook automatically in answer. I couldn't take the chance. I would have to run away to somewhere I could take care of myself. I shook my head again, trying to hang onto my ability to think clearly. When I did I remembered something the police officer had said. He'd said that the fire was caused by a wiring problem. My brow furrowed as I thought about that. Wouldn't a wiring problem have meant flickering lights beforehand? I quickly stored that thought away for later, when I've figured out this whole foster care problem.

The next morning I woke up to police officers surrounding me. They handed me a bag with the stuff that had survived the fire. I opened it to find a few pairs of jeans, three t-shirts, and a picture, slightly burned around the edges, of my whole family. I stared at the picture for a second before placing it carefully back into the bag. I looked up at the police officers in front of me.

"You'll be meeting with your social worker this afternoon," one of the more senior looking cops said.

"And where do I go after that?" I asked him quietly.

He looked uncomfortable, fidgeting in place for a second before answering hesitantly, "Well… from the information in your file… without any living relatives… the most likely alternative is foster care. I'm sorry."

The words replayed in my head. I needed a plan. I nodded at the police officers and they left me alone. I started to think of some way to get out of this. I would have to leave before the meeting with the social worker. Who knew when, or if, I would be left alone after that? I would have to get out of the city. Probably take the bus. I still had the twenty bucks in my pocket that my mom had given me before I had left to my friend's house. My eyes teared up at the thought of my last encounter with my mom. I quickly shoved that thought away; there was no room for an emotional breakdown right now.

The rest of the morning was spent perfecting my plan. Finally at around 12:30 I put my plan into action. I asked one of the officers where the bathroom was and then when he pointed me towards it I headed that way and then veered off in the direction of the fire escape. I took a quick look around and then pushed up the window before climbing out. I quickly made my way down the fire escape and, after taking a deep steadying breath, I jumped down to the ground. I stumbled for a second and then ran towards where I remembered the bus station to be. I took another breath and sat on the curb to wait.

*One month later*

I sighed as I headed off to my shift at the McDonalds. Yeah, it was kind of a crappy job but it was the only one I could get. I was only 15, almost 16, and I had always been told I looked old for my age so that helped but still didn't leave many jobs open for me.

Over the past month I had been living in a crappy motel room. I remembered how I had gotten the money to pay for the room at first.

_Flashback_

_I ducked my head as I wove my way through the crowd. I purposely bumped into a man on the street and, once in a small alley where I wouldn't be seen, I had examined gleefully the contents of the man's wallet. The guy must've been rich if he was carrying around 300 bucks in his wallet. I slipped the money into my pocket and wiped my fingerprints off the leather exterior of the wallet before dropping it in a dumpster. I walked back out into the crowd and walked leisurely, thinking happily of the things $300 would buy me. _

_Flashback_

That was before getting this job. I still had to steal sometimes and I was saving up now for a knife to defend myself with. I had already paid for some self-defense classes and they were supposed to start within the week. The only thing that still bothered me was the possibility that the fire in my house wasn't an accident. I hadn't had a chance to get to the library, being too busy trying to find a way to live in an unfamiliar city. I resolved that I would look into the fire, and soon.

*Another month later*

I stared blankly at the screen. There was no way, no way, that this could be true. My mind whirred at the new information. A demon, my family had been killed by a demon. As that information settled in my expression hardened. This monster would not get away with the murder of my family.

**AN: Hope you liked the first chapter! Reviews are nice!**


End file.
